Zeuster
Zeuster Lokacje: Bringing Home the Bacon, Outnumbered, Don't have a Kow, Triple Threat?, Garden of Good and Ebil, Inside the Garden, The Secret Revealed Dawane questy Nie ma Sklepy Nie ma Dialogi Bringing Home the Bacon ???: Greetings, moooo-rtal. *cough* Ahem, pardon me. Frog in my throat. ???: No, god. '''Zeuster.' Which is to say, me.'' Zeuster: Close. I'm the chickencow '''god'. What did you expect?'' Zeuster: He's two mountain-tops over, sorry. If you make your way down now, you might be able to reach him before sunset. Zeuster: Be prepared for a lot of wood chopping and water carrying though. Zeuster: Bacon is tasty, if a bit greasy. Does that help? Zeuster: I prefer to think of it as dispensing wisdom with humor. Why do you ask about bacon? Zeuster: Why yes, yes I do. But who are you to be asking about that? Zeuster: I did not ask you '''why' you were asking about element bacon. I asked who you were to be asking. That knowledge is not for just anyone.'' Zeuster: Hmm. I suppose you could prove your worthiness. Zeuster: Fine, fine. You can start by doing a little chore for me and if you prove successful at that, we'll see what else you can do. Zeuster: I'll leave the details with your nosy friend by the ostentatious statue in the woods. Zeuster: Omniscience is handier for more than impressing chicks at parties. Zeuster: Yes, we do. But this one isn't of '''me', now is it?'' Outnumbered Zeuster: Very well done, I admit. You are proving yourself to be more useful than I anticipated. Zeuster: Ahahah, no no. So far you've proven you're useful. That is quite different from have proven you're worthy. Zeuster: How do you like my statue? Gateful cattle have a way with precious metals, it seems. I'll have to remember that. Zeuster: Hmm. You're right, of course. I do look quite fine reflected in gold. Zeuster: What are you talking about?! It's grand, glistening, and gold and huge. No other statue could possibly be so impressive. Don't have a Kow Zeuster: , good. Archimoodes and I have a task for you. Zeuster: Well you did say you knew how to be useful. He's (a) Lyin': (Through a letter) Valencia: *reads* If you truly believe yourself worthy to know more about our secrets, then you'll need to start proving yourself. Valencia: *reads* You can start by taking care of a rather annoying individual I find myself too busy to deal with. Valencia: *reads* The vileness of his slander is making my attendants weep. Oh, and I advise you to not believe a word of what he says. - Zeuster Triple Threat? Zeuster: There you are, ! It is good to see you again. I have to say, you've been doing quite well at all these tasks I've set you to. I am impressed, you really do seem to be proving yourself worthy. But I'm tempted to really test your limits now. I have envied Death his security. I would be quite appreciative if you could bring me Triskylos, the beast that guards the Underworld. Zeuster: From slaying deadly creatures to obtaining rare objects, you've managed to succeed at all of the tasks so far. Zeuster: This one shouldn't present much more difficulty. Garden of Good and Ebil Zeuster: There you are, ! We have a serious problem! Zeuster: Yes! One of my supplicants has brought word that there are chickencow eggs outside our nurseries! Zeuster: He heard they were being locked away in some walled enclosure guarded by a hideous monster! Zeuster: My attendants are frantic, and the common chickencows are running around as if their heads were cut off! Zeuster: Someone is thieving our chickens before they've even hatched! What kind of person would do something like that?! Zeuster: If you could find out who is behind this and return our unhatched young, I would not be the only one indebted to you. Inside the Garden Zeuster: ! I cannot believe you've done it! Zeuster: *sigh* You are right. You are a rare of rare skill and yes, of incredible worth. We owe you a great deal. Zeuster: We don't understand how someone managed to take the eggs. Did you determine that? And the identity of the thief? Zeuster: *nod* Very understandable. But the eggs are back, is what's important! So please, name your reward, . Zeuster: Hmm. Yes. Vaguely. Something about wanting... something. Something very important. Zeuster: I have so many supplicants, it's hard to keep track of all those requests, you know. Zeuster: I was sure you had a good reason. Zeuster: Of course. Anyone who has served my people so well is ore than deserving enough to know one of out most well-kept secrets. Zeuster: I will have to prepare the magepriests, though, as the story is really theirs to tell. Zeuster: A letter will be sent to your acquisitive purple-haired friend by the statue when all is ready. The Secret Revealed Zeuster: , after all you've done for us, you've earned the right too hear this tale. Zeuster: You must understand, , when my supplicants pray to me, I am not always paying conscious attention. Zeuster: I would never be able to concentrate, what with the constant requests for my attention and favor! Zeuster: The nature of my existence allows for shortcuts. If my subconscious hears a request that seems acceptable, it grants it. Zeuster: Yes. You can see why we didn't advertise its creation. Zeuster: Don't be dramatic. How could one be allergic to something that hadn't even existed? Zeuster: Indeed. Zeuster: There is much of Lore you do not know, . Zeuster: Ask. Zeuster: Yes, yes there is. It is not one of the originals, but it DOES exist. Zeuster: A place that smells like... breakfast. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dragonfablepolska/pl/images/3/39/Zeuster.jpg Kategoria:Przyjaciele/Zwierzaki